


'till no space lies in between.

by TheFullmidgetAlchemist



Series: Bleachverse [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Soft Porn, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFullmidgetAlchemist/pseuds/TheFullmidgetAlchemist
Summary: As morning breaks, two age-old friends-turned-lovers reaffirm the love they have for each other.A soft pwp written solely out of self-indulging needs which I turned into a birthday present for Shunsui.  Happy Birthday, Chest Hair.Edit: One shot of the longer work 'At First Glance' - you don't need to read that one to be able to read this though :)





	'till no space lies in between.

It was mornings like this that he would always remember, waking up to the feeling of another body pressed up against his. The rise and fall of a chest, the heady smell of his skin, the brush of hair against his face. Shunsui shifted on the futon, the movement disturbing the sleep of the other, who stirred awake with a small noise. 

“Is it morning already?” Juushirou muttered darkly, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Shunsui gave a small laugh, hugging him from behind. He knew, from long experience, that Juushirou’s sunny disposition did not immediately kick in as soon as dawn breaks. Juushirou yawned, and turned around in Shunsui’s arms, closing his eyes again. Shunsui closed the gap between them, resting their foreheads against each other, and the quiet silence enveloped them again, their breaths in sync, and for a short time, the world seemed to wait for them.

“You know you’ll have to wake up eventually,” Shunsui finally said, reluctant as he was to leave this temporary safe haven.

Juushirou grunted noncommittally. “Do I have to?” he said finally, not opening his eyes.

Shunsui grinned, suddenly. “Well, not really. But,” he mused, mock-thoughtfully, “I can make you.”

Juushirou opened his eyes a crack, suspiciously. “I don’t like the sound of this at all.”

Shunsui was still grinning. “I could do this…” he trailed off, even as his right hand traced its way from where it was resting somewhere near Juushirou’s shoulder blades down the length of his spine, feeling his way through the fabric of Juushirou’s nightclothes. Juushirou suppressed a shiver, something that Shunsui took note of.

“I _really_ don’t like the direction of this conversation.”

Shunsui’s smile widened, working his left hand up into Juushirou’s hair, threading his fingers through long, white hair, pulling him closer with both hands. “You don’t seem to mind this too much,” he whispered, teasingly. 

Juushirou narrowed his eyes, but he was smiling, that killer smile that no one in Seireitei would dream could ever grace the captain’s face. “Shut up,” he whispered back, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Shunsui could feel the control of the situation slip imperceptibly from his hands, so he opted for the classic comeback. “Make me.” 

Juushirou leaned up and softly whispered, “If you don’t do your paperwork today, I won’t visit for two weeks.”

Shunsui couldn’t help but laugh. He’d half expected Juushirou to say something like this. He wasn’t even mad. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the sudden rush of movement, and, in a matter of seconds, he was looking up at Ukitake, who’d moved to pin him down to the futon, and was straddling him, looking quite nonchalant.

Shunsui fought the tremor out of his voice before he spoke. “This is a surprise,” he said conversationally.

Ukitake looked down at him, sweeping his hair behind his ears. He moved, very slightly, and Shunsui’s eyes fluttered shut briefly. “Is it?”

Shunsui took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his heartbeat. One shoulder of Juushirou’s nightclothes slipped down, but neither of them paid it much attention. Juushirou lowered himself until he was face to face with Shunsui. “So, how’s the paperwork?” he began, conversationally, as his hands slipped beneath Shunsui’s clothes, travelling over his shoulders and arms, carelessly divesting him of his clothes. Shunsui was familiar with this tactic, so he played along.

“Terrible. Nanao-chan’s been chasing me for weeks.” He tried to ignore the gentle kiss that was pressed into the newly bared skin of his shoulder, nor the following trail up his neck. He continued, slightly breathlessly, “How - how’s _your_ paperwork?”

Juushirou sounded smug. “Mine’s up to date.” He was barely moving, his left leg pressed between Shunsui’s, and yet, Shunsui felt as if he was on fire. Juushirou, the little shit, was smiling widely. Even with his apparent cool exterior, Shunsui knew him well enough to know that he was high-strung too, even simply from the tenseness in his shoulders.

“I wish you’d shut up about paperwork,” Shunsui breathed out, his arms pulling Juushirou closer to him. 

Juushirou let out a soft laugh against Shunsui’s lips, not yet touching, his breath caressing the sensitive skin there. “Make me,” he said, an edge of seriousness underlying the playfulness of his tone.

Shunsui surged upright, so that he was sitting up, with the other surprised man sitting in his lap, and took Ukitake’s face in his hands. “You’re a little minx,” he said firmly, and Ukitake laughed, his own hands gentle on Shunsui’s face. 

“And you’re a tease,” he said, accusingly.

“Taking tricks from my book then, aren’t you?”

Ukitake placed a chaste kiss on Shunsui’s lips. “Learning from the very best.” His hips were now gyrating slowly, and Shunsui was feeling light-headed.

“Should I give classes?”

Juushirou gave a sudden gasp, as Shunsui’s hand slipped unnoticed through the open nightclothes, wrapping round him with gentle pressure. Quickly regaining some of his control, Juushirou leaned forward, his forehead bumping against Shunsui’s. “No,” he finally replied, trying to restrain from arching his back. “I can’t have you spreading your trade secrets to everyone, now can I?” 

Shunsui hummed quietly, kissing Juushirou’s neck, feeling him move in his hand. Juushirou’s hands were on his bare back, nails digging into skin, and for a while no words passed through those lips bar the soft breaths and muttered noises as he slowly unravelled in Shunsui’s hands. As he reached climax, Shunsui leaned in and captured the cry with an open-mouthed kiss, and Juushirou melted against him, and for a second it seemed that they were still the young men they once were, all those many years ago.

Juushirou pulled away first, breathing heavily. Shunsui, catching his breath a bit faster, asked, in his usual manner, “You alright there?”

Juushirou kissed the tip of his nose. “My lungs are great at the moment,” he confirmed, with a small, grateful smile. 

Shunsui felt a swelling tenderness in his heart. “I love you. You know that?”

Juushirou’s eyes glistened with sudden tears. “I know that. I love you just as much. Do _you_ know that?”

Shunsui nodded, and kissed him, again, and again, and slowly pushed him back down on the futon, and Juushirou let him, his hands in Shunsui’s hair, tugging at curls, digging into the scalp. They paused for breath, and Shunsui, whose clothes were already half off, carefully slid the fabric of Juushirou’s clothes down his shoulders, opening them from the front and revealing the body beneath. Juushirou was looking up at him through half-closed eyes, his hair in disarray, his lips red and swollen, and for the millionth time Shunsui felt blown over by how he had become so lucky. Did he really deserve such a love? 

Juushirou extended an arm, cupping Shunsui’s cheek in his hand and stroking the stubble there with a thumb. Echoing Shunsui’s thoughts, he said, in quiet wonder, “What have I done to deserve you?”

Shunsui leaned down and kissed him. He couldn’t help himself. It was in the unspoken words that filled the air around them, and the gentle, exploring hands that traced all too familiar lines. It was in the way he took him, slowly and carefully, and yet not too carefully, because he knew his strength as much as he knew his weakness. It was in Juushirou’s laughter at something Shunsui whispered in his ear with a smile, even as tears ran down his cheeks and disappeared into his hair. It was in the way their bodies moved and arched against each other, in the give and take, the muted noises. It was love, but it was more than that. It was respect, garnered through the years, and a knowledge of themselves that spanned mortal boundaries. 

Afterwards, they lay in each other's’ arms, Juushirou idly stroking Shunsui’s hair as the latter rested his head on Juushirou’s shoulder. The sun was filtering in through the window, and they could feel Nanao-chan’s reiatsu getting increasingly more agitated, until finally Juushirou let out a small chuckle. “My dear,” he began, his voice awfully fond, “let’s not tease poor Nanao-chan any further.”

Shunsui planted a kiss on his cheek. “You seem to have woken up,” he added as an afterthought, as he stood up and began to dress himself.

Ukitake, running a brush through his hair, laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

A few minutes later, Ukitake, fully dressed, placed his hands at the back of Shunsui’s head and gently lowered it till he was able to kiss his forehead. “Have a good day,” he said, sweetly, but before Shunsui could answer, his expression turned deadly serious. “And if you don’t finish your paperwork, you won’t see me here for two weeks.” He dissolved into laughter a few seconds after witnessing Shunsui’s crestfallen expression, and _shunpo_ ’d away before Shunsui could retaliate. Shunsui shook his head, picking up his straw hat and perching it on top of his hat. 

“Paperwork it is then.” 

And he walked out of his room, sliding the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my second go at writing these two idiots! I opted for the 'magically forget bleach ending' approach and imagined a future in which these old farts are all old and married and still hopelessly in love yada yada yada.
> 
> Please all wish a happy birthday to Shunsui! he may be an old pervert, but he's ok, i guess.
> 
> Title reference: ‘Venus’, Sleeping At Last  
> This song is very beautiful! All the artist's songs are absolutely stunning, go check him out!


End file.
